Benzin
by Stoffpferd
Summary: Songfic-Oneshot Es ist der altbekannte Juckreiz, der Drang nach Zerstörung, der in ihm wütet, wie der Durst eines Trinkers, das Nervenflattern eines Kettenrauchers, das Halluzinieren eines Junkies auf Entzug...unstillbar, unersättlich, unberechenbar…"


**A/N: ** Eine kleine Songfic-Gedankenspielerei meinerseits. Ich wünsche ein hoffentlich kurzweiliges Lesevergnügen.

**Disclaimer:** Weder der Joker, noch alle übrigen Bestandteile des Batmanuniversums entspringen meinem geistigen Eigentum. Auch erlaube ich mir, ohne böse Absichten Rammsteins Liedtext „Benzin" (im Text kursiv und zentriert dargestellt) ohne jeglichen Profit für diese kurze Episode zu verwenden.

**Benzin**

„Denn alles, was entsteht, ist wert, dass es zugrunde geht." (Goethe – Faust I)

Gotham City. Ein Monstrum aus Stahl, Stein und Beton, dessen Zähne in strukturloser Varianz hunderte von Metern hoch aus dem fauligen Zahnfleisch seiner verrottenden Gassen und zwielichtigen Viertel emporragen, dessen Atem in einer stinkenden Dunstglocke aus Smog und Abgasen über Häuserschluchten und Straßenzügen hängt, und dessen Bewohner, schmierige, kriechende, armselige Parasiten termitengleich an seinem Fundament nagen und seine Grundfeste nach und nach zu Fall bringen, ihren eigenen Untergang durch ihr Tun besiegeln. Seine Lichter funkeln schwach, glitzern im pechschwarzen Nass des Gotham Rivers im Takt eines schläfrigen Pulses. Das Monstrum scheint zu schlafen, aber _ihn_ kann es nicht täuschen. Nein, des Ungetüms friedfertige Maskerade will ihm nicht gut zu Gesicht stehen, die Larve aus Moral und Anstand ist brüchig, es ist lediglich eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihre marode Fassade abzubröckeln beginnt.

Er sitzt auf dem steinernen Vorsprung eines Daches, die in dunkles Violett gehüllten Beine schaukeln in der lauen Brise, die der Nordwind gleich einem wiederbelebenden Atemzug über die in ihrer Sommerglut erstickende Stadt geschickt hat. Hier und da verrutschen die beinahe adretten Bügelfalten und entblößen das grotesk-bunte Karo löchriger, abgenutzter Strümpfe. Die Füße, in lederne braune Halbschuhe gekleidet, deren so Haut rissig und vernarbt ist wie das Gesicht ihres Trägers, lassen gelegentliche Schatten wie düstere Irrlichter über die Fassade des Nachbarhauses huschen.

Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, das weiß er, und obgleich er sich jahrelang in Geduld zu üben verstanden hat, juckt es ihm geradezu unter den fast bis zum Nagelbett abgekauten, rissigen Fingernägeln.

_Ich brauche Zeit, kein Heroin__,_

_kein Alkohol, kein Nikotin_

Es ist der altbekannte Juckreiz, der Drang nach Zerstörung, der in ihm wütet, wie der Durst eines Trinkers, das Nervenflattern eines Kettenrauchers, das Halluzinieren eines Junkies auf Entzug...unstillbar, unersättlich, unberechenbar.

_Brauch keine Hilfe, kein Koffein_

_Doch Dynamit und Terpentin_

Die Stadt unter ihm verdurstet, verbrennt in der sengenden Hitze des Sommers, schwitzt aus allen Poren. Und auch ihm dürstet es danach, das Feuer endlich emporsteigen zu sehen, die wabernde Glut mit der stickigen Luft einzuatmen und als glühende Asche wieder auszuspeien, sich in dem von ihm kreierten Fegefeuer mit ausgestreckten Armen im Kreis zu drehen und dabei zu fühlen, wie die weiße, cremige Schminke von seinen zerschlissenen Zügen schmilzt, sich mit seinem Schweiß vermengt und in milchigen, mitleidslosen Tränen, die nur vorgeben, um Gotham zu trauern, von seinem Kinn perlt.

Ja, er ist durstig, der todbringende Harlekin, dessen lilafarbener Frack ungeduldig im Wind zappelt und seinen schwefligen Odem doch nicht zu vertreiben vermag, der wie ein Fingerabdruck aus der Hölle an ihm haftet.

Durstig ist er, und so sucht sich seine Zunge tastend den Weg über die zerklüfteten Krater seiner Mundwinkel, benetzt sie mit klebrigem Speichel, der substanzlos auf dem blutigen Rot der zu einem grausigen Grinsen verzerrten Lippen schimmert. Er grinst und grinst zugleich nicht. Die tiefen, geschwürartigen Wülste seiner Narben verdammen ihn dazu, ewig zu lächeln, verwandeln sein Gesicht in die perfide Attrappe einer Clownsfratze. Im Halbdunkel des noch jungen, dämmernden Morgens ist das Relief seines entstellten Gesichts in gräuliche Schatten gehüllt, ein Abbild des Teufels, von dessen Präsenz Gotham noch nichts ahnt. Er jedoch hat die nötigen Vorkehrungen getroffen, um die Scheinwerfer recht zu positionieren und seine Anwesenheit ins rechte Licht zu rücken.

_Ich brauche Öl für Gasolin  
explosiv wie Kerosin_

Ein Feuerwerk wird ihn ankündigen, ein Feuerwerk, wie es Gotham noch nie gesehen hat, weder am Neujahrsmorgen noch am vierten Juli, ein Feuerwerk, dem es weder an Pracht noch effektvoller Inszenierung mangeln wird.

Sein Mundwinkel zuckt unwillkürlich im Anflug eines grimmigen Grinsens. Ja, er hat Vorkehrungen getroffen und heute Nacht ist die Zeit für eine Generalprobe gekommen. Das Orchester steht bereit, irgendwo in den unteren Rängen, bereit, die Saiten anzustimmen und schwingen zu lassen, den Abzug zu ziehen und Fanfaren aus Flammen in den Himmel zu schießen, Flammen, genährt von Benzin, von Öl, von Schießpulver.

_mit viel Oktan und frei von Blei  
einen Kraftstoff wie Benzin_

Er schließt die Augen, die unter den in schwarz getauchten Lidern zucken und pulsieren. Der bloße Gedanke an das bevorstehende Inferno erweckt in ihm ein ekstatisches Entzücken, eine nahezu emotionale Regung, wie sie ihn sonst nie erfüllt, die nichts und niemand sonst in ihm zu erwecken vermag. Einzig im Wirbelsturm der Zerstörung erlaubt er es sich, zu fühlen, beinahe so wie ein Mensch. Aber nur beinahe.

Es erfüllt ihn mit Befriedigung. Wie ein Fisch im Wasser, ein Vogel, der sich mit ausgebreiteten Schwingen von der Luft tragen lässt, so fühlt er sich, wenn das Element der Zerstörung wütet, von ihm dirigiert wird und gleichzeitig ohne jedwede Kontrolle alles verschlingt, was sich ihm in den Weg stellt. Eines Tages, so weiß er, wird es auch ihn verschlingen, sein Opfer einfordern, ein Opfer, das er mehr als gewillt ist, zu geben, selbst wenn es nur der Unterhaltung dient. Ein komischer Abgang, so weiß er aus reichhaltiger Erfahrung, ist allemal besser, als gar keinen Applaus zu kassieren. Und dass ihm stehende Ovationen gewiss sein werden, steht für ihn außer Frage. Und wenn nur er es ist, der sich selbst Beifall spendet. Auf andere verlässt er sich ohnehin nicht. Menschen sind für ihn bessere Nutztiere, Verbündete, wenn es ihm beliebt, Köder, wenn es sich anbietet, aber allem voran Marionetten an einem Strang, Spielsteine, die er nach seinem Gutdünken über das Spielfeld schiebt, das diese Stadt darstellt.

_Brauch keinen Freund, kein Kokain  
Brauch weder Arzt noch Medizin  
Brauch keine Frau, nur Vaselin  
etwas Nitroglyzerin_

Und gegen wen spielt er? Oh, er legt sich ungern auf einen Gegner fest, macht es das Spiel schließlich zu schnell zu langweilig und einseitig. Aber Gotham bietet ihm einen würdigen Opponenten, einen Freak wie ihn, der ihm in der Wahl seiner Strategien und Mittel beinahe um nichts nachsteht. Er gedenkt, das abermalige _beinahe_ zu eliminieren, dem Batman dessen wahres Potential zu offenbaren. Wo bliebe denn sonst der Spaß?

Langsam ziehen sich die pechschwarzen Lider zurück, offenbaren alle Kälte, die ein warmes Braun beherbergen kann. Die nächtliche Kulisse der Stadt, ein trübes Glitzern sterbender blau-weißer Lichter, spiegelt sich in ihnen wieder.

_Ich brauche Geld für Gasolin  
explosiv wie Kerosin_

_mit viel Oktan und frei von Blei  
einen Kraftstoff wie Benzin_

Er kramt mit der linken Hand in seiner Westentasche herum und zieht ein Bündel Geldscheine daraus hervor. Eselsohren verunstalten die ansonsten glatten Banknoten, eine Hundertdollarnote ist um ein Haar entzwei gerissen. Geschickte Finger lösen die Banderole und werfen die Scheine der Bestie zum Fraß vor. Sie zögert nicht lang. Gierig verschlingt sie die Offerte, schluckt und würgt ohne zu letzten Endes zu verdauen. Raschelnd flattern die Geldscheine getragen vom Abendwind davon, schlagen wie Kraniche ihre papiernen Flügel, wirbeln kunstvoll umher, um lediglich früher oder später der Gravitation zu erliegen und zu Boden zu sinken. Zu jenem Boden, auf dem die Schmarotzer vegetieren und sich mühsam von ihrer erbärmlich kriecherischen Haltung erheben, um sie aufzufangen wie Sterntaler. Sie sind käuflich, diese Marionetten und Spielfiguren, verkaufen ihre Seele an den Höchstbietenden. Doch er pflegt nicht in Menschen zu investieren. Vielmehr in verlässlichere Größen.

_Gib mir Benzin_

Er reckt und streckt sich, kreist die Schultern in wachsender Ungeduld. Bald ist es soweit. Er kann es spüren. Auch ohne einen virtuellen Countdown, auch ohne einen Zeitzünder. Er spürt, wie sich die Temperatur des Öls in den Fässern erhöht, wie sich das Benzin seinem niedrigen Siedepunkt nähert, kurz bevor es sich entzündet. Es ist ein Instinkt, den er entwickelt hat, ein Gespür, beinahe so, als durchströmte es ihn, als wäre es ein Teil von ihm.

_Es fließt durch meine Venen  
Es schläft in meinen Tränen  
Es läuft mir aus den Ohren  
Herz und Nieren sind Motoren_

In Gedanken beginnt er, von Zehn an abzuzählen.

„10…"

Sein Kopf ist zur Seite geneigt, der krause, wilde Haarschopf regt sich kaum, zu schwer und filzig hängen ihm die schmutzig-blonden Locken ins Gesicht.

„9…"

Tief atmet er ein und ihm ist, als könnte er das stechende Aroma von

_Benzin_

riechen und auf seiner Zunge schmecken.

„8…"

Das bittere Brennen ist ihm vertraut, eine prickelnde Sensation, die seine Geschmacksknospen reizt und stimuliert, seinen Rachen in den Vorhof zur Hölle zu verwandeln vermag.

„7…"

Er nimmt es wahr noch wie am allerersten Tag, als sein Werkzeug zum ersten Mal in Betrieb genommen hat, als er, kaum den Kinderschuhen entwachsen, den Kanister mit beiden Händen schleppte, ihn schwenkte und seinen Inhalt vergoss.

„6…"

Er goss es ungeschickt auf seine Schuhe, ertränkte sie darin, erst sie und dann den hölzernen Treppenaufgang zur Veranda,

_Willst du dich von etwas trennen_

den Bretterverschlag, gegen den sein betrunkener Vater von der anderen Seite der verbarrikadierten Tür mit beiden Fäusten trommelte, so lange, bis er das Blut riechen konnte.

„5…"

Das metallische, schwer-süßliche Aroma kupferroten Bluts, das vom stechenden Gestank des Benzins getilgt wurde, das er großzügig verteilte, bis der Kanister die letzten verbliebenen Inhalte seines Magens auf seinem Elternhaus erbrach. Er erinnert sich noch, wie er das Streichholz entzündete…

_dann musst du es verbrennen_

…und dabei fast seine Füße verbrannt hätte. Getränkt in einer Lache aus hochentzündlichem Kraftstoff hatten sie die Flammen angezogen wie das Licht die Motten, und er hatte geschrien, im Einklang mit seinem Vater, der elendig in seinem Gefängnis verreckte, dessen Haut Blasen warf, zu rohem Fleisch verkam und zu Kohle verbrannte, während er, mehr überrascht als aus Schmerz, brüllte und johlte, die Flammen an seinen Füßen in einem wilden, grotesken Tanz erstickte.

„4…"

Er brüllte und schrie, bis sein Schreien in ersticktes Gelächter umschlug, das anschwoll wie ein bösartiger Tumor, das wuchs und stärker wurde wie das Flammenmeer, das er gleich einem perfiden Prometheus erschaffen hatte.

_Willst du es nie wiedersehen_

Er lachte, bis seine Mundwinkel, deren tiefe Einschnitte noch lange nicht verheilt waren, zu bluten begannen, bis rosenrote Rinnsale sein Kinn benetzten und ob der sengenden Hitze der wütenden Feuersbrunst umgehend zu einer kupferfarbenen Legierung gerannen.

_lass es schwimmen in Benzin_

Er lacht auch jetzt, hoch thronend über Gothams Dächern, nur diesmal schmerzt es ihn nicht.

„3…"

Der Schmerz ist gegangen, verraucht, verbrannt, erstickt. Wie das Monstrum, das sein Vater gewesen ist.

Asche zu Asche. Staub zu Staub.

_Ich brauch Benzin_

Und wie es um das Schicksal eines jeden Ungetüms bestellt ist, wird auch Gotham zunächst bluten, dann schreien und letztlich auf dem Schafott verbrennen.

„2…"

Und er? Er wird lachen ob der Komik des Moments, wie es seiner Art entspricht.

_Gib mir Benzin_

„1…"


End file.
